horrorrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Chucky remake
Chucky has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. History On November 9, 1983, Charles Lee Ray, the notorious "Lakeshore Strangler", is shot and mortally wounded by Detective Mike Norris. Before dying, Charles takes cover inside a toy store, where he finds boxes of Good Guy dolls, and uses voodoo to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store is then struck by lightning, and it burns to the ground. Before he died as human, Ray had randomly murdered several people, many of whom simply got in his way. For ten years, he attempts to use six-year-old Andy Barclay to transfer his soul into since Andy was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret to. About a month after his death at the hand of Andy and Kristen, Tiffany, Chucky's ex-girlfriend, finds his remains, reassembles and brings him back to life. When Chucky admits that he never intended to marry her, Tiffany imprisons him in a crib, but Chucky manages to escape. He electrocutes Tiffany by pushing a TV in the bathtub, and transfers her soul into a doll. After reconciling, the couple embarks on a murder spree, culminating at the cemetery where Chucky's human body is buried, as they need to get an amulet, the Heart of Damballa, in order to transfer their souls into human bodies. But Tiffany has other plans: she slyly asks Chucky to kiss her before they appropriate human form, but suddenly grabs his knife and stabs him. The two dolls fight to the death, after which Tiffany is discovered by a cop. Tiffany manages give birth to a baby doll, dying shortly afterward. The Seed of Chucky Six years after Chucky and Tiffany's death, the offspring of Chucky and Tiffany, a gender-confused doll named Glen, has grown up as an orphan in Great Britain. When he sees his parents in an episode of Access Hollywood for the upcoming movie Chucky goes Psycho, Glen escapes his abusive ventriloquist owner and mails himself to Hollywood. Once there, he uses Chucky's amulet to transfer Chucky's and Tiffany's souls into the new dolls that the studio is using for their movie. Although horrified by his parents' murderous lifestyle, Glen desperately wants to please his parents and belong to a family, no matter what happens. Seeing that Glen has no genitals, Chucky and Tiffany cannot agree on the name (or gender) of their child: Chucky prefers the name "Glen" while Tiffany prefers "Glenda." Glen asks his parents why they kill, to which they reply that they never much thought about it. Tiffany proposes to end their murderous ways, much to Chucky's dismay. This proves to be an arduous endeavor, especially for Tiffany. Chucky and Tiffany kill people behind each other's backs and swear Glen to secrecy, and Chucky tricks Glen into committing two murders by accident. Eventually, Glen is so traumatized that "Glenda" briefly emerges as an alternate personality who pleases her parents by gleefully committing murder, after which Glen reemerges. Meanwhile, real-life actress Jennifer Tilly is desperate to advance her acting career. When Redman arrives at Tilly's mansion to discuss casting her in his movie, they are both knocked out. Chucky's sperm is used to impregnate Tilly in order to give Glen/Glenda a human body. Because it is a voodoo pregnancy, Tilly appears nine months pregnant within a couple of days. Later tying Tilly and her limo driver Stan (as Chucky needs a replacement body because Tiffany killed Redman) to her bed, Tilly promptly goes into labor. After the birth of twin babies Glen and Glenda, Chucky resolves to remain a doll, as it makes him immortal and unique, prompting an alienated Tiffany to leave him. She decides to take Glen with her, enraging Chucky, who hurls his knife at Tilly but the limo driver jumps in the way to save her. Tiffany attacks Chucky with the knife before the police arrive. The next day, Tilly is visited in the hospital by Tiffany and Glen. Just as Tiffany transfers her soul into Tilly, Chucky axes his way through the door and kills Tilly, who is in Tiffany's doll body, with an axe. Tiffany barely escapes with Tilly's body, but Chucky and Glen believe that she died. With this traumatic event, Glen is suddenly capable of killing (without Glenda's help), and he proceeds to attack his father. Glen uses martial arts to fight Chucky, Tiffany slides the axe, and Glen severs all of Chucky's limbs. Even when dying, Chucky is proud of his son, but even that doesn't stop Glen from removing his father's head. Tiffany, in Tilly's body, comforts him after. Five Years Later Five years later, Tiffany is living happily with her human twins Glen and Glenda, now celebrating their fifth birthday. One of Tiffany's servants, Fulvia, tries to quit because she is frightened of the mischievous Glenda. Tiffany finds this ridiculous, but says she can leave. When Fulvia turns around, Tiffany brutally swings her doll at Fulvia's head, causing her to fall to the ground. She strikes her several more times, cracking her head open after the final blow. While dragging Fulvia's body into a closet, Tiffany sees Glenda peering through the window. They smile at each other knowingly. Tiffany goes outside to tell the story of her and Chucky to a group of kids at the party, when she surprises Glen by giving him an unlabeled gift. Glen opens it to reveal Chucky's arm, which leaps up and appears to grab him. Is unknown who or what reassembled Chucky and gave him the location to Tiffany's whereabouts. Role in RPG Remake